Spider Love
by Spiderlovinguy
Summary: I want to make sweet kinky spider love to Entoma.


I want to make love with spider waifu. I want her to invite me to her room, and say that she wants to have some fun with me tonight. As we both enter her room, chatting about something or other, she suddenly goes quiet. She closes the door quickly behind her, and goes to turn down the lights.

"What are you doing?" I ask, entirely unsure of just what's going through her head. She begins to approach me.

"Isn't it obvious?" Her eyes meet my gaze. "We're going to have some fun!" She says with childlike glee. There's something off with the way she's acting. I try to piece together what she might mean, but nothing seems to click in my head.

"Come on, go sit on the bed for a little while while I get you ready." As I approach the bed, I start to wonder what exactly she meant by that. Suddenly she grabs my arms and begins to bind them together with silk.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Getting you ready!"

I'm slightly unsatisfied with her answer, and I know it shows on my face. She looks at me strangely as she finishes the bonds on my hands, and starts to go to work on my legs. I grow uncomfortable lying on the bed as she binds my ankles together. She's done some weird things with me before 'for fun' but this seems different. I don't want to make her angry but I'm still not too keen on having her tie me up.

As she finally begins to finish the silk binding my feet together, "Entoma, I want you to give me a straight answer. What are we doing?"

"Well…" Her voice trails off. She seems noticeably anxious about something. "I want you to do something for me, but first." She grabs at her mask and pulls it off. "H-How do I look?"

"What do you me-"

This is the first time I'd ever seen her true face. Her six eyes glisten and her plated face shines, reflecting what little light illuminates the room. She's beautiful. My face evens out and I grow silent, a dazed look spreads across my face.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I went too quickly. I should have kept it on…" She trails off and looks away, reaching for her mask.

"No. Entoma, don't put that back on." I pause for a moment, "You're even more wonderful looking with the mask off."

She stares at me in pure disbelief, as if she didn't fully comprehend what I'd said. "What?"

"I said you're beautiful."

She pauses, Her six eyes widen and grow wild as she jumps toward me, landing next to me on the bed. "You want to know what I want to do?" She asks in a seductive tone.

"Y-Yeah?" I manage to stammer out, as she begins to crawl towards me.

"I want to have some fun." She says softly, and licks the sides of her mouth with her alien looking tongue.

She begins to take off the kimono and reveal her body. Her wonderfully lithe frame is completely covered in jet black chitin plating. Her almost flat chest jiggles slightly as she takes it out, and the plating covering it shines beautifully. As her kimono parts to reveal her midsection, she stretches her other four arms to break them out of the thin silk she keeps them in, and stretch. Her small supple ass looks delightfully squeezable, and her sex drips with the beginnings of arousal.

"Nobody has ever been so Interested in my true form before… They all just want to see my cute disguise."

"Whoever thinks that is more attractive than this must be insane."

She giggles and playfully pushes me down from the position I had been sitting in, and parts my binds somehow to affix them onto the corners of the bed. It slowly becomes apparent to me that she'd planned this beforehand. Although I don't think she predicted she'd get this far.

She slowly crawls toward me, her head above mine. She gently descends, beginning to lay on top of me, grabs my head with two arms, and kisses me long and hard with her insect like mouth. She slowly begins to feel my ass and stroke my crotch as we kiss passionately in the dim room.

After a while we break the kiss and she sits up, and turns around to place her small ass on my face.

"Lick me." She grinds up against my nose.

I happily do as she commands and she moans softly as my tongue gradually enters her slit, her breathing becomes uneven and she resumes stroking my manhood while she spreads and repositions herself across my face. She shivers as my tongue slides across her walls, occasionally flicking her clit to elicit small moans from her. She cups her small breasts and tries to spread herself wider for me as I pleasure her tight pussy.

"You're r-really good." She remarks, struggling to keep her thoughts straight as pleasure racks her small frame.

Her moans grow ever louder as I continue my assault, and she soon begins to cry out in pleasure from each movement I make. She cries out in pure ecstasy from my tongue as she climaxes and 'webs' all over my face.

She turns around to put two arms under me, and another two next to my head as she leans down for another kiss, slowly sucking up the remaining juices on my face, licking me with her almost alien tongue. I put my arms on her back to pull her in and passionately embrace her as our mouths interlock.

After a few seconds she pulls away, and brings herself lower onto the bed. She pulls her face down to my crotch and looks up at me seductively with her dark eyes. She slowly begins to suck my length, as her hands drift toward her sex. She starts to finger herself as she sucks me off with her exotic mouth. She paces herself on my length, and begins to lick the sides at just the right speed. Lupus must have given her some practice.

I moan in pleasure as her strange mouth expertly navigates my shaft, and she quickly brings us both to climax as we cry out in euphoria. She crawls up to my chest, and rests her head there tenderly as she takes in what just happened.

"Haaa, I never thought I'd finally be able to do this with you…" She says softly. Using her legs she unbinds my appendages, and then she picks herself up off of my chest and crawls lower on the bed to straddle my crotch.

She slowly drops herself onto me as she takes me in, and exhales deeply. She slowly begins to take my member in and out of her tight honeypot. She begins to breathe heavily, and cup her small breasts as she rides my length. Her moans grow ever louder as she moves up and down my length, and my mind falls to pleasure and I begin bucking my hips wildly. She looks up toward the ceiling as we both climax, screaming out in pure ecstasy.

I take my length out and she flops down beside me, and hugs me close with all six arms as she kisses me deeply. After a few seconds she breaks the kiss and giggles.

"How was I?" Still breathing heavily from our roll in the hay.

"You were great." I reply and kiss her once more.

We cuddle for the rest of the night and talk about life in the New World. We begin to get tired, and she embraces me in her arms and kisses me one last time before we both drift off into slumber. I wake the next morning to see her beautiful face next to me, Six eyes staring back into mine.

She picks herself up from the bed, fully dressed once again.

"I've gotta go to a meeting with the other maids, I'll let you sleep in here for a while."

She calls her mask and puts it on. "Let's do this again sometime, Okay?" She giggles and shuts the door as she leaves the room

I turn off of my side and lie flat on the bed, arms outstretched, completely satisfied knowing that my life is now complete.


End file.
